(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to noise abatement apparatus, and more particularly to an improved muffler for an air powered turbine drive.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Air powered turbine drives have frequently been utilized for driving pumps, compressors, etc. However, it has been found that the air exhausted from air powered turbine drives can produce excessive levels of noise, which can be detrimental to operators or the persons in the vicinity of such drives. While various mufflers have been heretofore available for muffling the noise produced by air powered turbine drives, the heretofore available mufflers have generally been found to be ineffective for reducing the noise produced by such drives to safe levels. They have also often been found to produce excessive levels of muffler pressure, and hence they have often been found to reduce the overall efficiency levels of air powered turbine drives.